Baño Matutino
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Hinata le pide a Neji que la ayude a enjabonarse, y aunque éste no está en la obligación de aceptar, accede a su petición. Lemon. Hyûga incest.


¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!

Primero que nada este único capítulo es básicamente puro lime. Aquí veremos a un tierno primo acariciándole el cuerpito a su primita, así que si por alguna razón no les gusta esta pareja o algo por el estilo, absténgase a leer.

Ok. Antes de empezar a leer debo hacer la aclaración de que el one-short transcurre antes de Naruto Shippuden, en el periodo de dos años cuando Naruto fue a practicar con Jiraiya-sama. Supongo que Hinata y Neji tendrán unos 14 años.

* * *

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Baño Matutino**

El espejo del baño estaba completamente empañado debido al vapor producido por el agua caliente de la tina. Hinata estaba sumergida hasta el cuello con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la tina. Su cabello corto apenas tocaba el agua y su semblante estaba relajado y soñoliento ya que aún era de madrugada. La jovencita tenía un tenue sonrojo debido al agua caliente en la que estaba sumergida, y sus ojos se cerraban de la nada. Hinata quería seguir durmiendo puesto a que eran las cuatro de la mañana y ni siquiera el sol había salido, pero ahora que entrenaba con Neji todos los días, tenía que levantarse temprano obligatoriamente.

Hinata se hubiese quedado dormida en la tina de no haber sido por el ruido que produjo la puerta del baño al abrirse. La joven Hyûga estrujó sus ojos para quitar el rastro de sueño y desplegó levemente la cortina que la rodeaba para ver quien había entrado. Era su primo el que acababa de entrar.

—Ya lleva mucho tiempo allí acostada. —indicó Neji desaprobatoriamente, cruzando sus brazos.

—L-lo lamento… —susurró Hinata apenada—. Es que aún tengo un poquito de sueño. —bostezó soñolienta. A su vez Neji negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a la tina y tocó el agua para verificar sus sospechas.

—Si se baña con agua caliente le va a dar más sueño.

Hinata hizo un puchero al imaginar la terrible agua fría tocando su cuerpo. Ella odiaba el agua fría y más a esas horas de la madrugada cuando incluso aun hacía un frío mortal. La jovencita se levantó y salió de la tina con cuidado de no caerse.

Luego se sentó con cuidado en un banquito al lado de la ducha para enjabonarse. Hinata tenía tantas ganas de seguir durmiendo que los ojos se le cerraban solos. Neji suspiró tediosamente y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Báñese rápido que tenemos mucho por entrenar hoy —anunció estoicamente mientras se dirigía a la salida—. La esperaré afuera.

—Neji-niisan, no te vayas —habló Hinata mirándolo levemente sonrojada, logrando que Neji se detuviera y virara a verla con algo de confusión—. Enjabóname, por favor. —pidió la Hyûga en un susurro que Neji escuchó perfectamente.

El joven alzó levemente las cejas con cierto asombro. Esa era la quinta vez que Hinata le hacía una petición como esa. Ya se estaba volviendo costumbre el que la joven heredera le pidiera ayuda a su primo para hacer una labor tan básica como enjabonarse. No es que a Neji le molestara hacerlo, pero le parecía curiosa la razón por la cual Hinata se lo pedía.

El joven de largos cabellos castaños se acercó a su prima y se sentó atrás de ella en otro banquito. Tomo la esponja de baño y comenzó a enjabonar la perfecta espalda de Hinata, lenta y cuidadosamente. Neji remarcó una leve sonrisa al tocar con su mano la espalda de su prima y sentir como su piel reaccionaba ante el tacto.

—Tú mano está fría. —susurró ella removiéndose.

Neji siguió enjabonando los suaves hombros y el manso cuello de su prima hasta cubrirlos totalmente de espuma. Centrándose en esa área pudo notar que el cabello azulado de Hinata estaba más largo.

—Su cabello está creciendo. —Dijo el castaño—. Deberías cortarlo.

—Dejaré que crezca. —anunció Hinata, mirándose en el espejo que tenía al frente.

Neji continuó enjabonando los brazos de su prima. En un brazo utilizaba la esponja dejando un camino resbaloso por donde transitaba, y en el otro brazo utilizaba su propia mano para enjabonarla, aunque sus movimientos se asemejaban más a suaves y relajantes caricias.

—Neji-niisan —aludió Hinata de manera casi audible—. ¿Q-qué haremos hoy en el entrenamiento?

—Practicaremos taijutsu.

Neji se acercó hacia su prima hasta que la pequeña espalda quedó apegada a su pecho sin importar que mojara su camisa. Hinata se recostó inconscientemente de su primo y cerró los ojos mientras acostaba la cabeza en su hombro. El castaño se miró a sí mismo a través del espejo que tenían al frente mientras pasaba sus manos por el vientre de su prima, dejando un rastro de espuma, y luego subía hasta el estómago y llegaba a los pequeños pero adorables pechos, donde se encargó de enjabonarlos suavemente. Neji sonrió al sentir como los rosados pezones de Hinata se tornaban duros entre sus dedos.

—Hum~, Neji-niisan —jadeó sonrojada la joven Hyûga aun con los ojos cerrados—. Te gusta hacer esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me gusta. —respondió Neji utilizando un tono de voz extremadamente calmado. Siguió enjabonando los muslos y las piernas de su prima, mientras inhalaba el encantador aroma que desprendía su cabello húmedo, a su vez mirando a través del espejo los gestos que colocaba Hinata ante sus caricias.

—Pero esto está mal, ¿Verdad? —preguntó la Hyûga, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Somos primos, hm… —gimió muy levemente al sentir las manos de su primo enjabonarla por dentro de sus muslos. Como acto reflejo Hinata cerró sus piernas impidiendo a Neji tocar más allá—. Se supone que la familia no hace este tipo de cosas.

—Hinata-sama… —susurró Neji suavemente, muy cerca del oído de Hinata, causándole una ligera cosquilla—…habrá sus piernas.

Hinata accedió. Neji enjabonó muy cerca de su intimidad, pero sin llegar a tocarla. La joven heredera se apegó aún más al pecho de su primo e inhaló el olor de su cuello. Sintió como su respiración empezó a acelerarse al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su corazón. Las suaves y dóciles manos de su primo estaban cada vez más cerca de su pequeña y caliente intimidad, la acariciaban en lugares que sólo hacía aumentar más una impetuosa necesidad. Hinata abrió levemente la boca soltando muy ligeros suspiros y su sonrojo se intensificó. Neji sonrió al verla.

Repentinamente Hinata sintió una ráfaga de agua fría apunto de su congelamiento, pasmándole todo su cuerpo.

—¡N-Neji-niisan! —exclamó adolorida levantándose rápidamente del banquito y temblando como una gelatina. Neji alcanzó a reírse de su expresión—. N-no me mojes así… e-el a-agua está f-fría… —dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

—Lo lamento, pero se estaba durmiendo mientras la enjabonaba. —dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose del banquito.

—N-no me estaba durmiendo. —negó Hinata claramente avergonzada. Neji alcanzó una toalla y se la colocó en la cabeza.

—Ya terminamos —dijo el castaño sonriendo—. Esperaré afuera a que se vista. —Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. Pero Hinata lo detuvo por el brazo.

—E-espera N-Neji-niisan. —Al voltear el aludido se encontró con una muy sonrojada Hinata, la cual evitó verlo a la cara debido a la vergüenza—. Te faltó enjabonar un lugar. —Hinata señaló su intimidad.

—Hinata-sama, a usted también le gusta esto… —dijo Neji remarcando una sonrisa.

Ambas miradas perladas se vieron fijamente por unos instantes hasta que Neji rompió las distancias entre ambos, acercando lentamente sus labios a los de Hinata, posando en ellos un beso suave y delicado. La Hyûga correspondió abriendo tímidamente su boca, dándole paso a la lengua húmeda de su primo para sentir sus blandas caricias en su boca y en sus labios. Sin separar sus labios, ambos Hyûga se dirigieron a la ducha, donde Neji dejó caer el agua caliente encima de sus cuerpos para apaciguar el frío que hacía. El castaño dejó la boca de su prima sólo para empezar a lamer su mejilla y luego bajar hasta su cuello, donde lamió y succionó dejando marcas rosadas. Hinata se aferró fuertemente al cuello de su primo mientras él la apegaba a la pared de la ducha. Los gemidos de la heredera comenzaron a escucharse cuando su primo lamió con calma uno de sus pezones duros, mientras el otro era masajeado por sus dóciles dedos. Sin dejar de lamerla, Neji bajó una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de su prima y comenzó a acariciarle entre los labios vaginales, hundiéndose lentamente hasta acariciar su clítoris, sintiendo como los fluidos hacían más fácil la tarea de adentrarse en aquella zona. Hinata no cabía en el placer que le hacía sentir su primo.

—Más Neji-niisan… más. —Rogaba Hinata perdida en la excitación—. Hazlo por favor, Neji-niisa~n.

Neji dejó el pezón y se acercó al sonrojado rostro de su prima, deleitándose con el tierno gesto que ésta poseía. Podía quedarse toda la vida mirándola y jamás cansarse.

—N-Neji-niisan… Neji-niisan~ hmm, ah… ahh~. ¡Ahh~!

El sonido del agua cayendo disimulaba un poco los constantes gemidos de Hinata.

—¡Neji-niisan! ¡Ah! ¡N-Neji!

Sin embargo, a medida que los dedos de Neji se fueron adentrando más y más en la intimidad de Hinata, sus gemidos eran más fuertes.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ahhh! ¡No puedo más, Nii-san! —exclamó la joven heredera arqueando su espada y experimentando un orgasmo delicioso y placentero, que fue acompañado por las mansas lamidas de su primo a lo largo de su cuello.

El agua caliente continuó cayendo encima de ambos Hyûga, los cuales mantenían una respiración agitada. Neji se separó lentamente del menudo cuerpo que mantenía en sus brazos y cerró lentamente la llave, logrando que el cuarto de baño quedara en completo silencio. Hinata aún estaba sonrojada y agitada por el orgasmo que él mismo había provocado, pero al mismo tiempo temblaba de frío ya que, a diferencia de él, ella estaba completamente desnuda. Momentos después Neji se percató que su vestuario estaba completamente mojado.

—Espero que nadie haya oído sus gritos. —dijo Neji saliendo de la dicha.

—L-lo lamento. —Susurró Hinata completamente avergonzada—. Trataré de no hacer tanto ruido la próxima vez.

—Bien… —susurró Neji agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Hinata se aferró con fuerzas a las ropas mojadas de su primo para no resbalarse. Repentinamente el frío que sentía quedó apaciguado debido a la toalla seca que Neji acababa de colocarle alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo—. Ahora séquese y vístase. —dijo, colocándole otra toalla más en el cabello.

Hinata asintió y soltó lentamente el torso de Neji para permitirle la salida del baño. Ató la toalla a su cuerpo y comenzó a cercarse su cabello, mientras veía al castaño dirigirse a la puerta con la ropa completamente empapada.

—¡N-Neji-niisan! —Aludió Hinata antes de que su primo saliera, deteniéndolo mientras abría la puerta—. Neji-niisan, te a… te a…

Neji permaneció estático dándole la espalda a la heredera. Hinata a su vez se sonrojó violentamente al pensar en lo que iba a decir. Abrió y cerró los labios varias veces antes de continuar, cuando Neji volteó a mirarla con cierto desconcierto.

—¿Me dijo algo? Hinata-sama… —preguntó el castaño.

—Sí… que, te a… te haré un té cuando salga de baño —Dijo Hinata finalmente, desviando su mirada al suelo—, para que no cojas un resfriado. —añadió.

Neji asintió y le regaló una tierna sonrisa antes de salir.

Fin.

* * *

Personalmente quisiera ser la Hinata de este one-short ustedes ya saben por qué. U/U

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-short lemonoso que hice con mucho cariño a todos aquellos fans del Hyûga incest. Etto no tengo más nada que acotar así que ya me voy. Comenten que tal les pareció y si quieren más escritos sobre esta tierna parejita que me fascina.

¡Sayo!


End file.
